Will Szymborska
Will Szymborska joined secondlife on June 10th of 2006, after leaving There.com, where he was part of a fictional and highly unintelligent police force called TPF. Before There, he played Habbo.co.uk under the username “movingvan”, working for RC Royal City with the rank of “Head of Navy”. Since finding SL, Will told Hiroth Ray about the game, both to play Second Life and abandon There.com. Joining SL, FP Will joined SL being a Teen, and entered Teen Grid, where he assimilated his noob AV into some kind of wolf furry thing. He worked as an overly protective security guard for Furry Plateau, and worshiped the owner of FP, Reggie Clifton. Black Talon Templar set up a base in the sim ‘Bull’, next to FP, and had ambitions of attacking. When they did decide to attack in late July of 2006, residents of FP either hid, left, stood their ground or were orbited by “Jerry”, a weapon of massive push destruction. Will decided to confront their leader, carrying a white flag. Talon thought this was a sign of surrender, but was instead a helpless furry noob, trying to make ‘relations better’ for Talon and FP, which would lead to be unsuccessful since FP management was failing to comply with Templar (later to become Black Talon). Will eventually left FP for personal reasons and roamed without direction until finally joining Talon himself. Will along with Blue Backbite were the only two “fur” members to join Talon during this time, as it was increasingly critical against residents who donned furry avatars. Will went on to fight for Talon, under the direction of Martial Logan and Richard Dillar, and eventually became an advisor for Talon’s political and military affairs. Throughout Talon’s long history of war with New Rome, Will fought and eventually left after becoming upset with Talon’s approach to leadership. It was around this time in late 2006, Will set up a company in the region Hyperion called WillMart. WillMart WillMart sold vehicles and similar products for low prices and eventually aimed its focus on competing with Darrien Doolittle the owner of another car manufacturing company. The companies headquarters was setup in Hyperion with the help of a friend ac14 Hutson, (who now owns Ammo Bunker at the same location today). WillMart stores began to appear in various malls on Teen Grid, and were functioning until June 2007 when Will left for Main Grid. During WillMart’s reign on the automotive industry within TSL, Will hosted an auto expo in Leviathan on Friday, March 23rd. The expo represented the teen grids auto and motorcycle manufacturers. Keonn Motorcycles, Bates, SGM (Second Generation Motor's), WillMart and Luxury Motorsports were the participants. A security staff was also hired for the event. Controversy Will often found himself in confrontations with Darrien because of copying and similarities between their products, in which Will would often overreact, making public statements against Luxury Motorsports. Will also has blamed Hakan Nori on grounds that he copied features from the Sinew sports car which was never formally released on TSL; which was later dis-proven. Will had deleted Kings City, a role playing area after getting in an argument with admin’s over what he had built. This caused slight un-rest as Will hired 'security' to protect himself from greifing. WillMart’s demise In April, all WillMart Stores were closed and goods were sold at exceedingly low prices. Soon after, WillMart and most its products were sold to Alex Harbinger for an undisclosed price. For the remainder of Will Szymborska's time on the grid, all products were sold under the store name "Szym", which would be carried over into Main Grid. Main Grid Will transferred to Main Grid in late June 2007 and set up a small shop. He soon met Owen Lusch who would eventually be a business partner, founding his own company Lusch Motors. Once Szym Motors was in place in the region 'Zebulon', its locations expanded to other malls and similar establishments. Szym Motors currently participates in Car releated events and car shows on the Main Grid. External Links * The Blues Brother's Car chase, Filmed in Secondlife - Created by Will Szymborska and ac14 Hutson. * Szym&Lusch Motors in The Second Life Herald Category:People Category:Teen SL Graduates Category:Teen SL